


Molly

by moonstone1520



Series: One Little Word [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone1520/pseuds/moonstone1520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always liked hearing Sherlock say her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly

**Molly**

She had always liked hearing Sherlock say her name.

In the beginning, for starters, it meant he actually _knew_ her name.

The longer they worked together, she came to learn the various shades of Sherlock Holmes in _how_ he said her name.

He’s said her name before with disdain (at first, when he began consulting for Scotland Yard).

With respect (when he realized she was the best pathologist Bart’s had seen in over twenty years).

With a flirtatious air (back when he was trying to manipulate her out of some limbs or a confidential pathology report).

He’s said her name with a hateful playfulness ( _“I see you’ve got a new boyfriend, Molly, and you’re serious about him.”_ ); with a distracted, flat tone ( _“Molly, please don’t feel the need to make conversation. It’s not really your area.”_ ); and with an apology ( _“Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper.”_ ).

He’s said her name with something like regret ( _“I hope you’ll be very happy, Molly Hooper. You deserve it.”_ ), with fear and determination ( _“Molly… I think I’m going to die.”_ ), and with something almost like pleading ( _“Molly… could you… would you… let me love you?”_ ).

The man has said her name more times than she could ever count and in an almost infinite amount of inflections and meanings. She loves when he says her name and there’s a whole sentence behind it ( _“Molly, I love you.”_ ). She loves when he says her name in the midst of laughter ( _“Molly, don’t make jokes. Especially not about the bride!”_ ). She very much appreciates when he shouts her name as a warning ( _“MOLLY! RUN!”_ ). And she loves when he croaks her name in the midst of their passion ( _“Oh God, M-Molly!”_ ). She especially loves that last bit—hearing the posh, put together Sherlock Holmes say her name whilst coming completely undone ranks high up there in how she loves hearing him say her name. Indeed, she’s looking forward to spending the rest of her life finding out just _how many ways_ she can get Sherlock to say her name whilst in the midst of mind-numbing pleasure.

That’s not to say it’s always been rainbows and sunshine. She’s heard him say her name in anger ( _“For the last bloody time Molly Hooper, I’m not now, nor have I been for the last six months, high!”_ ), in dizzying fear {she thinks, she was in and out of consciousness and isn’t quite sure to this day if she was dreaming or not ( _“Molly, please, I can’t do this without you, please stay with me. Please Molly, stay with me, stay with me now, Molly… Molly? Molly!”_ )}, and once, a very, very long time ago, with absolute contempt ( _“Do you really think that you can save me from my demons, Molly Hooper? Be careful now—my demons bite. Hard.”_ ).

But her heart always skips a beat and her stomach always turns over when he says her name with reverence, as though he still, to this day, cannot believe how lucky he is to have her: ( _“Molly… I adore you.” “I, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, take thee, Molly Morgan Hooper…” “Molly… we’re… I—you’re—Molly, you’re pregnant?”_ “ _How did I ever deign to deserve you, Molly Hooper?”_ ).

Molly had always liked hearing Sherlock say her name. And she’ll get to spend the rest of her life hearing him say it, in every possible way.


End file.
